En ésta Noche, en ésta Ciudad
by Escarlata
Summary: Una noche más en la pacífica Tokio de Cristal. Un fic dulce y yuri, chica x chica. Parte única. Disfruten


**EN ÉSTA NOCHE, EN ÉSTA CIUDAD**

**Por: Escarlata**

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, el plot es mío

_La ciudad brillaba tanto como las estrellas, pero ninguna de ellas como tus ojos..._

Revisar la seguridad de todo Tokio de Cristal requería cubrir varios frentes, todos los frentes posibles. Tokio de Cristal podía ser la capital del planeta, pero había muchas más ciudades que necesitaban cuidado constante, pues incluso en la más perfecta utopía cosas inesperadas podían pasar, y era por esas cosas que Mercury estaba a deshoras enfrente de esa supercomputadora que ella misma construyó desde sus más básicos circuitos. Todo el cuarto era el cuerpo de la computadora y era una suerte que ella tuviera un núcleo de agua y hielo, porque usaba su propio poder para mantener la maquinaria fresca y en permanente funcionamiento.

Decenas de monitores mostraban en tiempo real imágenes de las principales ciudades del planeta Tierra, reportes diarios le llegaban de su red de inteligencia que trabajaban en conjunto con las Fuerzas de Seguridad, comandadas a su vez por su amiga Jupiter. Guardias e Inteligencia en conjunto, pero había una fuerza más que Mercury tomaba en cuenta por muchas y muy buenas razones. Por el lado espiritual, era Mars en su templo quien se encargaba de rastrear cualquier energía maligna que pudiera surgir desde dentro de su propia casa.

Para las amenazas fuera de casa era que contaban con Neptune y las chicas, pero para males internos era que podían contar la ardiente Mars.

Ardiente.

Pensar en ello hizo que Mercury sintiera sus mejillas arder y su corazón saltar.

Revisaba una zona con ayuda de discretos drones armados con cámaras de alta calidad y micrófonos, aí como una serie de sensores que ayudaban a localizar sujetos de interés con distintos filtros que le permitían saber si se trataban de androides, entes orgánicos o algún otro tipo de criatura. Bendita tecnología. Mars le dijo sobre una zona a las orillas de la ciudad que le estaba dando mala espina, y si ella lo decía, todos le creían. De momento no veía nada sospechoso o fuera de lugar, se trataba de una zona industrial donde se fabricaban muebles, casi todo era automatizado salvo los trabajos que requerían el ingenio y la sensibilidad humana, tales como el diseño y la supervisión y mantenimiento de la maquinaria. A esa hora no había nadie trabajando, las máquinas estaban apagadas y solo droides de seguridad patrullaban la zona. Droides a los que ella podía acceder con una mano y sin esforzarse, todo ahí estaba conectado.

Todo ahí estaba vigilado.

Suspiró.

Mantendría la vigilancia ahí por unos días más, las visiones de Rei no solían ser inmediatas hasta donde sabía, por lo que dejaría sensores y cámaras funcionando. Si algo ahí comenzaba a salirse de la normal, entonces usarían todas sus fuerzas para detener cualquier anomalía.

Un segundo suspiro se hizo escuchar en la enorme sala de control. Apoyó sus manos en la orilla de panel del control y se impulsó para deslizarse con todo y silla hasta otro monitor, debía hacer un chequeo de las cámaras de seguridad del castillo y la periferia de éste. Religiosamente seguía ese proceso todo el día, todos los días desde que Tokio de Cristal se fundó. Los ciudadanos alababan y atesoraban sus esfuerzos y eso era algo que la guerrera del conocimiento agradecía de corazón, pero seguía siendo tan humana como ellos y también se cansaba, también se estresaba y también quería tener una vida como los demás.

Y era gracias a una persona que podía vivir algo de la normalidad que le estaba permitida. Conocía su deber y no negaba de él, lo hacía con gusto, de corazón y sin dudar ni un segundo en poner su vida en la linea de batalla de ser necesario; pero había una persona que le reñiría mucho si se le ocurría morir siquiera, pensar en ello la hizo reír mientras revisaba cámara por cámara. Los guardias de turno en su sitio, todo inactivo considerando que ya era bastante tarde y solo uno que otro noctámbulo iba a apreciar el castillo de cristal desde las afueras en las zonas asignadas para esparcimiento.

Todo en orden en la ciudad una noche más.

Y para que no se le olvidara que esa noche no la pasaría en la sala de controles como acostumbraba, alguien abrió la puerta. Y ese alguien sintió lo frío que estaba el lugar y se abrazó a sí misma con cara de pocos amigos.

─Ami, bebé, esto parece una heladera, temo que un día de estos te saque de aquí hecha paleta ─dijo la sacerdotisa viendo cómo su propio aliento se condensaba en el aire. Ya le habían explicado el porqué la sala debía estar a esa temperatura, pero a veces le resultaba ridículo que Ami trabajara en ese ambiente... Y luego recordaba que ella misma regulaba la temperatura para que las computadoras no se incendiaran. No tenía remedio─. Anda, vamos a cenar.

─Ya termino, deja activo el reconomiento automático de los sensores y dejo el sistema en hibernación ─respondió la genio a Rei, sus dedos se movieron con velocidad sobre el teclado y un ENTER final hizo que las pantallas principales de trabajo se apagaran, las luces bajaron su luminosidad y solo los monitores que mostraban las cámaras de seguridad se quedaban funcionando y grabando en todo estiró toda apenas terminó y se levantó torpemente del asiento─. Estoy lista.

─Pasas demasiado tiempo sentada, ya te dijimos que te hará mal a la espalda, y eso de tener una eternidad de dolor de espalda no creo que sea tu plan a futuro ─rió Mars, que a comparación de su compañera, usaba su uniforme rojo y blanco como sacerdotisa, era la ropa civil que más le acomodaba después de todo. Dejó que Ami se estirara por igual y quitara su transformación, quedando solo en un vestido en tonos celestes... Y con una bata de laboratorio encima. Esa parecía ser su ropa cómoda también y siempre era graciosa la comparación entre sus vestimentas─. Mírate nada mas, eres un desastre ─rió, para enseguida tomar sus manos y acercarse a ella lo suficiente para besar sus labios.

─Me lo dices cada noche, y ya te dije que no lo soy ─murmuró la genio entre labios, miró ese par de ardientes ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios. Era imposible no perderse en la misteriosa e hipnótica belleza de la sacerdotisa, buscó un beso más, uno breve─. Vamos a cenar.

─Hoy cenaremos en la ciudad, hace tiempo que no salimos ─la pelinegra tomó a su chica de la mano para salir de ese congelador repleto de máquinas. Solían ser discretas con sus muestras de afecto por varias razones: Ami seguía teniendo esa vena tímida, Rei no era precisamente alguien muy demostrativa y, quizá la más importante, era para mostrar seriedad y responsabilidad ante los demás. Ellas eran dos de las guardianas principales de la Neo-Reina Serenity, mostrarse como un par de tortolitas no era precisamente profesional y ellas estaban cómodas con ese acuerdo.

Estando el castillo dormido a esa hora, podían darse esas muestras de afecto.

Una mano fría como hielo, la otra caliente como una brasa al rojo vivo. Mas dispares no podían ser y ese era el principal encanto de su relación, el no ser iguales y chocar de gentil manera. Aunque Rei había intentado algo con Minako, el espíritu repleto de energía de la guerrera Venus encendía tanto a Rei que se sobrepasaba, chocaban mucho y en más de una ocasión llegaron a discutir debido a sus naturalezas similares, a ninguna le gustaba perder y, siendo tercas cabeza dura, cada una a su manera, hizo que tomaran la decisión de terminar, eso era lo mejor y desde ese entonces eran tan buenas amigas como antes.

Y sin el afán de comparar con tanto descaro, la naturaleza calmada de Mercury le daba más estabilidad a la explosiva Mars. Tomó años para que lo suyo se cimentara, pero lo hizo tan lento, tan suave como el paso de un arroyo que Rei no percató cuando esperaba a Ami al final de cada turno, cuando prefería pasar con ella sus dias libres, cuando se sentía bastante en paz con la sola presencia de la genio incluso cuando estaban en perfecto silencio y cada una en lo suyo.

Ami se sentía igual, y aunque en su momento tuvo un _crush_ bastante intenso con Makoto y las dos intentaron dar un paso más juntas, la estable naturaleza de ambas hizo que todo se mantuviera así, estable, no había choques, ni buenos ni malos. Ambas se dieron cuenta de ello y decidieron detener cualquier cosa que se fuese a dar entre ellas. Las cosas no cambiaron entre ambas, estaban bien, en paz y eran capaces de salir a tomar un café de vez en cuando a platicar y pasarla bien. Pero los besos eran para alguien más, los sonrojos eran para alguien más.

Los de Ami buscaron a Rei y ésta los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Saliendo del palacio de cristal sus manos se despegaron, pero caminaban juntas, casi hombro con hombro, chocando a veces y jugueteando mientras reían y comentaban de variados asuntos que les sucedió durante el día.

─Usagi sigue siendo la misma tonta que cuando la conocimos ─rió la pelinegra, y claro que hablaba en baja voz, tampoco que los ciudadanos necesitaran escuchar cómo hablaba mal de su amiga que casualmente era la reina de todo ese imperio. Ami rió con bastante discresión─. Fue corriendo a pedirme ayuda a decidir entre dos sabores de pastel para la recepción de los encargados de la Cuarta Zona ─por supuesto, todo el territorio estaba dividido para un mejor funcionamiento y supervisión.

─Déjame adivinar, al final usó ambos sabores ─por supuesto que Ami estuvo atenta a la dichosa reunión y todo estuvo en orden, siempre era un alivio no tener nada sospechoso qué reportar.

─Si iba a elegir ambos, ¿para qué demonios fue a preguntarme? ─se quejó de graciosa manera y un juguetón empujón del hombro ajeno la hizo sonreír.

─Seguramente solo buscó una excusa para ir a verte, a mi me fue a ver por la mañana para mostrarme las invitaciones que ella misma escribió para los representantes de la Quinta Zona y...

─Podrán pasar otros mil años y ella no será capaz de mejorar su letra ─completó la sacerdotisa con una risa discreta y divertida.

─Se equivocó en muchos de los kanji, tuve que reescribir todo por ella ─suspiró la genio antes de dibujar una sonrisa─. Siempre busca una excusa para escapar de lo que sea que esté haciendo para estar con nosotras y con Su Majestad Endymion.

─Y si no busca a Chibiusa es porque fue a visitar a Hotaru a su castillo.

─Seguramente habla cada noche con ella por el comunicador.

Entre pláticas llegaron a uno de los restaurantes de la zona. Les dejaron pasar sin demasiada espera, una de las ventajas de ser lo que eran y no que abusaran de ese privilegio, pero si podían evitar la fila luego de un largo día de trabajo, gustosas aceptarían la invitación. Por supuesto, siempre pagaban por el servicio.

Para los ciudadanos era siempre un gusto ver a las Guardianas, todos conocían sus funciones y les saludaban, agradecían y esa noche no fue la excepción. Si bien Mars tenía como principal trabajo rastrear energías malignas y hacer caso de las visiones del futuro que llegaban cada tanto, también atendía a las personas con predicciones, amuletos y bendiciones, como una sacerdotisa normal, vaya. Mientras, la interacción con Mercury era más indirecta, pero todos sabían que las torres de control, los droides de vigilancia y prácticamente todo lo aritificial que hacía su vida más cómoda, era gracias a ella y su equipo de trabajo.

Los agradecimientos nunca estaban de más.

Pidieron la especialidad de la noche, estaban junto a un enorme ventanal con una hermosa vista de la ciudad iluminada, una ciudad llena de pequeñas estrellas. Ami gustaba mucho de esa vista, y a Rei le gustaba la forma en que las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en los ojos azulados de la chica. Un discreto suspiro escapó de los labios de Rei, Ami sonrió al escucharla.

─Oye, pasemos la noche en el Templo ─propuso Rei con un tono bajo. Al estar sentadas frente a frente, lo dijo inclinándose un poco para acortar la distancia entre ambas.

Por la manera en que ardían los ojos de Rei, la chica genio tragó saliva.

─De acuerdo ─fue el tímido murmuro de Ami, sabía muy bien lo que iban a hacer apenas se encerraran en el cuarto de Rei.

Desde hacía bastante que estaban en paz, luego del asunto con Black Moon ya ninguna otra amenaza estaba sobre ellas y todo seguía estable y pacífico, todos querían que siguiera así, todos rezaban y trabajaban porque fuera así. Una merecida época de paz, todos lo necesitaban. Vida larga y abundancia, salud y tranquilidad para cada una de las personas de ese mundo. Tenían muchos planes por delante que querían cumplir y que iban a cumplir.

La plática del par en la mesa en todo momento estuvo acompañado de risas y sonrisas, de discretos roces bajo la mesa y miradas cómplices que hacían sonreír a una y sonrojar a la otra. Estaban felices, estaban bien.

Pagaron su cena y salieron del restaurante. Había menos gente que cuando iban camino al establecimiento y fue Ami quien, en un arranque de atrevimiento que hizo sonreír a Rei de la más pura ternura, se colgó del brazo izquierdo de la sacerdotisa, con ambos brazos y un sonrojo que solo la noche ayudaba a que pasara desapercibido. La guerrera Mercury quizá nunca perdería esa vena tímida, esa discreta forma de ser suya, pero ese era parte de su encanto y a Rei le gustaba que fuera así.

Y como recompensa a su valentía, la guerrera de fuego besó de breve manera los labios de su compañera, cerca de sus labios en cálido toque. Muy discreto todo por parte de ambas, solo las cámaras de vigilancia fueron testigo del singular acercamiento. Ami se sonrojó aun más y se pegó a Rei tanto como le fue físicamente posible sin llegar a un abrazo. Todos esos gestos la hacían arder por dentro, como si Rei le contagiara el fuego de su interior. Por su parte, esos besos siempre hacían sentir fresca a Rei, era como un trago de agua fresca luego de una larga caminata, como hundirse en una laguna en un día caluroso. Así se sentía y siempre encontraba una nueva forma de describir lo que Ami le hacía sentir con sus besos.

Sin despegarse al menos en el tramo solitario, llegaron al imponente templo Hikawa, no era el original donde Rei nació y se crió, pero sí una copia exacta y más extensa con muchas más habitaciones para el resto de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que trabajaban para ella atendiendo a las personas en variados servicios como bodas y bendición de nuevos hogares y negocios.

Era una ciudad muy ocupada, llena de vida que a ambas tenía muy conformes, contentas, realizadas de muchas maneras, pero si había algo que les llenaba el espíritu y el corazón de plenitud era todo lo que pasaba apenas cerraban la puerta del cuarto tras de sí; justo como en ese momento donde una sonrisa antecedió el sonido de la llave del cuarto de Rei.

**FIN**

Dedicado a ti, si, a ti que me enviaste ese mensaje a principios de Octubre-2019 :D ¡Gracias!


End file.
